C'est la fin
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Comment quelques mots peuvent briser une vie ?


**Encore un nouvel OS. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« C'est la fin. »

Voilà, elle la dit. Elle s'est jetée à l'eau. C'est la fin. C'est la fin de notre couple, la fin de notre nous. La fin de mon monde. Elle la dit, elle a réussi à prononcer les mots fatidiques, ceux qui font peur et qui font mal.

Alors je suis partie, ravalant mes larmes jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. En traversant le salon, ses parents ont aperçu les larmes dégringolant mes joues. Je n'ai pas pu faire illusion, mes larmes voulaient s'échapper. Mon cœur a saigné, il tambourinait fort contre ma poitrine, trop fort. Il allait peut être lui aussi prendre sa liberté.

J'ai ouvert la porte de chez eux et elle s'est refermée seule, comme si elle aussi avait compris que tout était fini. Je me suis sentie rejetée, seule au monde. C'était ma deuxième maison, ma deuxième famille et je me suis sentie comme orpheline. Je me suis retrouvée sur le palier, perdue, stoïque.

Où allais-je aller ? Qui allais-je voir ?

J'étais seule et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur continuait de taper dans ma cage thoracique, j'avais mal. Mes yeux embués de m'aidaient pas à y voir plus clair. Ma respiration était douloureuse. A chaque expiration, l'impression que ma vie s'échappait de mon corps était présente.

Au bout de l'allée, des voitures passaient dans la rue et quelques personnes circulaient devant le portail. Au bout de ce chemin, je sortirai de ce monde, de cette vie qui était mienne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ses mots.

Je fixais un point au loin, cherchant un signe qui me montrerait que je suis en plein cauchemar. Un signe pour me prouver que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Mais rien. Je fixais le portique depuis de longues minutes et je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à lâcher mon regard.

Avancer, je devais avancer. Ma tête me tournait, une fois que je serais partie d'ici, je ne ferai plus partie de ce monde. Je reviendrai à ma vie, triste et monotone, où la joie et les rires sont absents. Un monde où aucun sourire n'arrive à naître. Je me suis sentie mal. Les vertiges avaient pris place dans mon être, les objets autour de moi commençaient à se déformer, la terre tournait. Mon corps s'est mis en mouvement seul, je me suis retrouvée assise sur le perron. Instinctivement, j'ai entouré mes jambes de mes bras et posé la tête dessus. Mes larmes ont coulé et quelques sanglots sont venus perturber le calme extérieur.

Le temps a passé et mes larmes ne se sont pas taries. Puis, quelques gouttes sont tombées. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Je ne voulais pas quitter ce lieu parce que tant que j'étais ici, je pouvais espérer qu'un retour en arrière s'opère. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'attendais pour rien, que sa décision était irrévocable et définitive. Mais je ne voulais pas encore y croire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Tourner la page était impossible. Mon cœur la réclamait, mon corps aussi. Chaque battement de cœur lui était destiné.

Mon monde s'écroulait tout doucement, ne laissant plus qu'un néant qui me faisait peur. Au-delà de la maison, la ville s'était enlaidie. Seules les fleurs du jardin restaient magnifiques, seules elles gardaient une couleur éclatante. L'herbe était éclatante malgré le ciel qui s'assombrissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Le soleil a fui, le ciel bleu a laissé place à un ciel ombrageux et noir. La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort sur la ville, et je me suis retrouvée trempée jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes. Je grelottais doucement, des frissons parcourant mon corps. La robe bleue que je portais devenait transparente au fil du temps. Mes cheveux ruisselaient d'eau, créant une multitude de cascades.

Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je rejoigne ma maison, enfin, la maison de ma famille. J'avais froid, mal au cœur et la fatigue prenait doucement le contrôle de mon corps.

Je voudrais être dans ses bras sécurisant, dans ses bras qui me réchaufferaient le cœur. Il suffirait juste que je franchisse à nouveau la porte d'entrée et que je grimpe les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme à l'habituel, elle m'accueillerait à bras ouverts et me susurrerait des mots doux à l'oreille.

Mais je savais bien que si je retournais là-haut, ma douleur serait décuplée. La voir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois assènerait un dernier coup fatal à mon cœur. Une vie sans elle, qu'est-ce ?

Je voulais que ses doigts s'entremêlent avec les miens, qu'elle me dise qu'elle aime et que rien ne nous séparera. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que rien ne se soit passé.

Mon amour pour elle était resté intact. Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle, de ses sentiments ou même de son amour. Je lui ai fait confiance, comme je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne. Elle était tout, mon monde et mon futur.

Il fallait que je parte, que je fuie loin d'ici. Je me levais et avançais pas à pas vers la sortie de cet enfer. Mon paradis devenait mon enfer, en l'espace d'un instant. La pluie continuait de tomber, s'intensifiant encore et encore, sans jamais s'adoucir. Ma main droite fut bientôt rapidement sur la poignée du portail et avec une certaine appréhension, j'ai exercé une force dessus pour l'ouvrir.

Dehors, tout me semblait étranger. Ma respiration s'était faite saccadée et mes jambes me portaient automatiquement. J'avais l'impression d'être un automate, que mon corps me guidait sans même que je ne le veuille. J'avançais, le regarde droit devant mais je ne distinguais que des formes floues, des couleurs, sans jamais comprendre ce que c'était. Du bleu, du rouge, du gris…

Mes pas me guidaient quelque part, je les ai suivi, ailleurs, dans mes pensées.

Dans chaque forme que je distinguais, des millions de possibilités faisaient leur chemin dans ma tête. Aucune certitude de ce que je voyais, juste une approximation, une idée. J'avançais lentement, ressassant la conversation qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt.

Son premier amour a gagné. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a toujours pu me dire pour me rassurer, je savais bien qu'un jour où l'autre, elle la retrouverait. J'avais un mince espoir que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais j'ai échoué, je me suis fourvoyée.

Ses yeux de biche et ses traits fins l'ont envoutée, comme lors de nos années lycée. Un regard à fallut pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Un battement de cil et son amour s'est ravivé, la flamme a connu un nouveau souffle. Un battement de cœur, et son amour pour moi s'est éteint. Un souffle et mon cœur s'est brisé.

Il aura fallu peu de chose pour que je tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Un seul de ses baisers embrasait mon corps, un seul de ses regards affolait mon cœur. Mes sentiments se sont développés à une vitesse fulgurante, me surprenant moi-même. Je ne savais pas qu'au fond de moi une flamme comme celle-ci se cachait. Pendant des mois elle m'a fait la cour et je ne craquais pas. Mes barrières se sont effritées petit à petit, elles ont cédé sous le poids des sentiments qui sont venu loger mon cœur tels des squatteurs. Sans crier gare, ils se sont installés, ils ont pris leurs aises. J'ai subi mon amour pour elle. Elle m'a révélée et je l'en remercie, mais à présent, je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle.

Je continuais de marcher dans le monde extérieur qui n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, mes pensées s'entrechoquaient dans tous les sens, me donnant la nausée. D'un coup, j'ai senti un métal froid et dur sur le côté de ma cuisse droite, se déplaçant sur mes côtes. Ma tête qui heurte un objet dans un bruit fracassant me vrille les tympans. Puis le trou noir a envahi ma vue.

Lorsque ma vision s'est remise en marche, que j'ai rouvert les yeux, un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages gris faisait office de tableau enchanté. Un bourdonnement lointain parasitait mes oreilles lentement. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait, plus rien n'avait de sens. L'incompréhension totale abritait mon corps, j'aurai voulu bouger ou même crier, mais rien. Je ne sentais déjà plus mon corps depuis que la pluie s'était abattue sur la ville, mais le froid glacial qui commençait à s'immiscer dans toutes les parties de mon corps me faisait peur.

Alors voilà, c'était comme ça que tout allait s'arrêter ? Santana et Brittany filant le parfait amour une deuxième fois, pendant que moi j'allais mourir sans même qu'elles ne le sachent ? Santana et Quinn était fini et un trait avait déjà été tiré ?

J'allais mourir et ses lèvres en embrassaient d'autres, qui ne sont pas les miennes.


End file.
